wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rin
Insert ref here APPEARANCE You wander across the barren lands of the radiation-covered tundra. You dare not fly; the lightning storms above you would frighten even the most fearless soul. You spot a figure coming towards you, limping. This dragon could be hostile. It doesn't blend in with the surroundings at all, rather, it sticks out like blood in the snow. It appears IceWing-like in body frame and has the signature mane of spikes. It is wearing a tattered black cloak with black clothing, and its talons are wrapped in stained white cloth. The dragon's wings appear to be torn at their ends, as if they were burnt. You draw your weapon, on guard. This dragon carries only a rifle and a few daggers. You could kill it easily. Then it looks at you. Its-no, her- eyes are a stunning purple, fading into a majestic orange, like a sunset. Her back left leg is horribly scarred and twisted at a 90 degree angle, as if it broke and healed that way. You are afraid, but cannot raise your weapon to fire. You can only stare into those eyes, which you are beginning to hate. "Rin," she says in a hoarse, yet feminine, voice, as if she hadn't talked to a dragon in years. "Rin. I am Rin." PERSONALITY Rin is a wanderer of Pyrrhia, scavenging for food and tools as she goes about her day. She doesn't run into dragons often, and has an extremely rough voice because of this. She is a valuable ally, and used to be an expert assassin before the Fallout. She is secretive and quiet when she first meets a dragon, but later opens up to them and becomes more talkative and will share personal thoughts and preferences, in moderation. She has the cliche philosophy of "don't trust anyone," but will throw all that out the window once she meets someone she perceives as an ally or potential friend. HISTORY Rin used to be a normal dragon. She used to be a normal-looking IceWing with normal powers and a normal life. Rin used to be beautiful. She had snow-white scales, and her horns faded into the perfect blue that all Ice dragons envied. She was fit to be queen. Rin as a talented gymnast and exceptional at hand-to-hand combat. She had the perfect life. Then the tribes went to war. She was drafted as an assassin for the IceWing tribe, and shipped off to a military training academy after a tearful goodbye from her parents. She endured back-breaking training for two years until she was able to get on the field. She was regarded as one of Pyrrhia's best assassins, awarding her the infamous "Most Wanted" title in many other kingdoms. She went back to military camp in order to receive "new training" three years into her career. She was eventually reassigned as a drill sergeant, which she was decent at. She was given the nickname "Thundercall" after her loud roar. Then the bombs fell. A town called Frostclaw was struck by the first bomb, and she immediately went there to help any survivors. There were none. The radiation she was exposed to there began changing her. Her scales darkened into a blood-red color, and her eyes changed into the purple-orange colors they are. She went to find her family, and they were overjoyed to see her, regardless of what she looked like. They had been fortunate enough to survive as long as they had. Rin vowed to protect them to her last breath. Late that night, while she was standing on watch, a mutant dragon came and attacked her. She fought it, screaming for her parents to fly away. The radiation-choked clouds eventually brought them down within flying distance, and the mutant ran after the fallen dragons. Rin chased the mutant on foot, but couldn't catch up. She heard their screams from ways away, but do nothing but watch as the monster consumed her parents' mauled bodies. It turned on her, and broke her leg. Rin, mentally scarred beyond repair, decided it would be better if she was just dead. She flew high into the radiation storm, quickly being struck down by lightning. She spiraled to the ground, miraculously alive. Her wing membranes were charred at the ends and she was in extreme pain, but alive. Rin began her journey to the TrickWing kingdom, hoping to seek help. She found some cloth and bandaged her leg up with it. It healed, but permanently prevented her from going faster than a slow jog on land. One day, she found an empty vault. The door was broken open and the smell of death radiated from inside, but she didn't care. It was a place to call home. She fixed up the door with more durable materials and repaired the electricity, as well as scavenging the food and weapons inside. She named the vault Beskerm, ''which means ''protect. She stays extremely close to the vault, never going more than three miles away from it unless she has to. ABILITIES Weapons Proficiency: Rin can figure out how to use pretty much any weapon she picks up. Intelligence: Rin is fairly intelligent, but less than she was before she was struck by lightning. Light-breath: Unknown by her, Rin can use her special "light-breath." It is a reddish fog-like substance that glows bright enough to be uncomfortable to look at. It causes blistering on the scales and is not fatal. TRIVIA -she was going to be a tribeless fallout survivor -she was going to be a "they" -Rin only speaks simple sentences and doesn't add any unnecessary information to her conversations unless she is close to that dragon RELATIONSHIPS rp with her GALLERY //insert gallery here\\ , Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters